Who once were heroes
by Harkkonen
Summary: Mi decisión entre salvar la tripulación entera; a dos nakamas, fue devastador, y mucho más porque a quien deje atrás eras tú- *Zosan; la batalla entre ser amantes o héroes. Saga Sabaody Archipielago AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **Who once were heroes

**Tipo**; AU mundo op; Cambio de historia en timeskip

**Pairing**; Zosan / Lawsan (amistad)?

**Tiempo**; Post-time skip!

**Notas**;

Es una versión diferente de la separación de los Mugiwaras; Contiene personajes de PunkHazard pero sin spoilers de la saga, tal vez solo aparezcan sus habilidades pero no verdadera procedencia.

Estaba ansiosa de integrar a Law a uno de mis fics, y como hay una pequeña epidemia de Lawsan, quise integrarme al grupo jaja.

No será extenso en eso de prólogo, trato de no profundizarme tanto y solo contar la historia actual sin muchos flashback de "porque esto?". O "esta es la causa"; el principio es corto pero trato de ver si esto llama la atención.

Disfrutenlo~

**+++H+++**

Murmullos y gemidos de dolor, breves pláticas y gritos de desesperación, órdenes y peticiones se oían alrededor.

No podía sino más que limitarse a alimentar a todos los pacientes, hombres, mujeres e inclusive para disgusto suyo okamas eran a tendidos a causa la guerra en la nueva Enies Lobby, pero lo que mantenía inquietas a todas estas personas era que todos eran tratados por igual a pesar de ser de diferentes bandos.

Los _revolucionarios_ estaban en una gran batalla contra el gobierno que oprimía sus libertades, por un lado se encontraban los piratas, eruditos, hombres que se oponían a las reglas y bravos guerreros que protegían sus tierras, y por el otro lado los marines peleaban por una justicia definitiva junto como una nueva base para sus juicios.

Todos se encontraban en una isla donde se discutía el territorio del dichoso bien y la libertad del hombre.

Al dar su recorrido por los campamentos, el oji-azul traía en manos una charola plateada con bastantes platos como para satisfacer a todos los combatientes o inocentes que se vieron involucrados y no tenían a donde ir, sus pasos eran calmados, sutiles para no despertar a quienes necesitaban algo más que descanso, su mirada pasaba de camilla en camilla esperando que alguien pidiera algo de ayuda o un poco de "comida milagrosa" como solían llamarle.

Al entrar a una de las tiendas de campar, en la tercer fila de camillas el rubio escucho a alguien pidiendo un poco de ayuda, un hombre de cabellos marrones hacia una seña con su mano, solicitaba un poco de apoyo para sentarse, el cocinero se acercó y atendió al hombre quien solamente le agradeció y pidió un poco de comida.

Al momento de entregar el platillo a las manos del hombre, un gruñido se escuchó a espaldas de él, uno de sus compañeros estaba ocupado en una cirugía tratando de darle otro mañana a uno de los capitanes que había desfallecido de su nave cerca del campamento, sin importar su procedencia el peli-negro pidió que lo prepararan para una operación puesto que partes del barco habían atravesado al hombre.

El peli-negro atendía lo más rápido posible al hombre, su sudor caía con regularidad y su mirada no se separaba del gran hueco en el pecho del pirata, las manos del cirujano se movían habilidosamente utilizando varios hilos para suturar las heridas en el pulmón, la sangre del interior no dejaba de salir, pero el chico no podía evitarlo puesto que trabajaba rápidamente, el cocinero no soportaba mucho tiempo mirar directamente las sesiones de cirugía, por ello no era un ayudante valido.

Tapando su boca con su ante brazo desvió su mirada al fondo de la habitación donde otro de los ayudantes hacia lo posible por que todos mantengan su salud, el más joven, un reno que confundían como mapache, utilizaba su Walk point para ayudar a un joven a levantarse, el marine utilizaba una muleta para apoyarse por sí mismo y su otro brazo se apoyaba en el lomo del reno para dar un par de pasos, sonriendo un poco por la positividad del reno, el rubio regreso su vista a donde yacía el paciente del cirujano, pero el chico ya no estaba, y su paciente se encontraba estable, desconcertado por la practicidad del hombre, el rubio se dio a la tarea de limpiar un poco de toda la sangre que se había esparcido por la cama y los utensilios de su compañero puesto que siempre estaba imprevista la necesidad de sus herramientas.

Al terminar su tarea, deposito todos los instrumentos en la mochila del peli-negro y se dio a la tarea de salir de la tienda de campaña, el olor a desinfectante, sangre y pólvora se mezclaba en todo el ambiente y el oji-azul no podía evitar que esa mezcla en su estómago saliera por su boca.

Nauseas, expulsar todo ese desagrado por la guerra y el ambiente no le venía muy bien, su alimentación estaba empeorando y su resistencia de ver a las personas delirar no estaba progresando.

Salió con rapidez a la parte trasera del campamento y escupió todo rastro de desagrado en su boca, el sabor que se impregnaba en sus dientes lo asqueaba y lo ponía de mal humor, frustrado y ansioso, no hizo falta ayuda de sus dedos para incitarse el vómito puesto que su propio sistema lo estaba haciendo por él.

El mismo sabía que los rechazos de alimentos en su cuerpo no eran normales, reconociendo su propio ser, sabía que estaba enfermo, tal vez era una extraña enfermedad que surgió de los lugares inexplorados de las tierras del nuevo mundo. En alguno de los campamentos previos debió obtenerla.

Su voluntad tenía que ser más fuerte que el virus que estaba haciendo de las suyas en su interior, pero aun así él era el único que padecía de ello, notablemente si su situación se tendía a algo más grave tendría que irse para evitar empezar una epidemia, inclusive ya no sería un ayudante ideal para sus compañeros.

Los pensamientos del rubio eran más intensos cada vez que su garganta se veía obligada a expulsar lo que su estómago simpáticamente se molestó en digerir pero no terminar su proceso, el barril donde eran depositados los residuos del campamento era un poco de apoyo para deshacerse de los repulsivos líquidos que producía su cuerpo, su espina dorsal se llenaba de escalofríos y su pecho se contaría con cada expulsión, su cabello caía pesadamente al inclinarse e inclusive unas lágrimas lograban escaparse de su ojo visible, cuales se mantenían cerrados evitando ver lo que se revolvió en su estómago toda la tarde.

Después de terminar, su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus brazos perdían algo de fuerza, su vientre se sentía vacío así como sus piernas rogaban algo de descanso, era una pena, puesto que justo esta noche era su turno de vigilar la zona del campamento, lo cual requería una vista atenta, un estómago lleno de energía y sus sentidos intactos.

El oji-azul percibió el frio ambiente de la noche, su piel se estaba volviendo tan sensible que sentía sus vellos erizarse por el frio, utilizando sus brazos para apoyarse en la barandilla del límite del campamento, el rubio no pudo evitar oír el movimiento de los arbustos, una grave voz emitía gruñidos y quejas, solo sentía la presencia de uno, su fuerza se desvanecía poco a poco y esas eran señas para que el cocinero acudiera.

Con cantimplora y comida deshidrataba en sus prácticos bolsos, salto la red de púas electrificada y se aventuró hacia la misma dirección donde deducía que alguien necesitaba de los curanderos de la armada.

Su vista era algo inútil por así decirlo, sus sentidos no estaban del todos agudos para una pelea, pero no podrá evitar ayudar a la alma en pena, el trotar hacia su objetivo le ayudaba un poco en su estamina restante, al auto exigirse más esfuerzo del que podía contar lo dejaría exhausto; puesto que sería posible que terminase cargando al anónimo hasta al campamento.

Después de pasar un par de ramas secas el rubio dio a saber su posición como un ser hostil y sin intención de atacar mostrando el logo marcado en su suéter, mientras el rubio se mantenía inmóvil esperando la respuesta de la alma en pena, se dio a la tarea de analizar al sujeto. Noto como una silueta se mantenía apoyada contra un árbol, lo gemidos de dolor aumentaban de tono, era un hombre lo doblemente más grande que él, de cabellos negros y largos recogidos en un extraño peinado, su vestimenta de una simple yukata anaranjada y negra con blanco, era protegida por una armadura antigua desgarrada por lo que parecían varios cortes unos más profundos que otros, lo más graves se extendían desde ambos hombros atravesando su pecho y el segundo estaba en la cintura, el hombre parecía aun delirar y buscar con la poca percepción que le quedaba a esa nueva presencia que parecía no acabar con su vida, el rubio sin perder más tiempo se acercó con total confianza a apoyar al hombre.

Antes de tomar la barbilla del hombre con una de sus manos un objeto filoso se acercó al rubio quien con un rápido movimiento lo bloqueo y desarmo al hombre que deliraba.

-¡Infame!, ¿cómo te atrevéis a tocarme y evitar que me sacrifique a mismo?- grito el anónimo quien solamente forcejeaba con su único mano disponible para evitar que el rubio se acercarse.

Su voz tenía un acento típico de las tierras donde el campamento se había establecido, tal vez el hombre debía pertenecer a uno de los pueblos cercanos, su armadura se diferenciaba de los bandos enemigos.

Molesto el oji-azul solo tomo la cantimplora, sujeto el cuello del hombre y presiono uno de los nervios para abriera la boca y tomase el contenido, todo solo para mejorar su condición. –Cállate, con esto tu sangre se limpiara y podrán atenderte- Sanji debía comportarse como tal ayudante que era; confiado y tratar delicadamente a su paciente; pero no evitaba que tratara a cualquier hombre como si no le interesara.

El hombre del doble del tamaño del rubio examinaba la silueta del joven, quien vestía una sudadera cerrada de color gris y rojo con un símbolo auxiliar, específicamente una cruz de salvación en su pecho, no mostraba estar armado, y ni siquiera tenía algún uniforme similar a los que había visto en sus enemigos.

Tragando la desagradable sustancia trato de levantarse por sí mismo pero las mismas heridas afectaban su equilibrio.

El rubio lo empujo a su posición inicial tan solo para tomar algunos de sus instrumentos y desinfectar toda herida abierta a complicaciones, el guerrero seguía quejándose de la intromisión del rubio y su rara voluntad de ayudar a un extraño que podía cortarle la cabeza en cualquier momento, el peli-negro evitaba ver al rubio quien disminuía el movimiento de sus manos de forma torpe y temblorosa.

El guerrero se sentó tratando de apartar las manos de su acompañante y utilizar su propia arma para levantarse, Sanji evitaba que se marchase pero parecía que el espadachín estaba colaborando.

Admitiendo que necesitaría la ayuda de un simple curandero el espadachín suspiro y dejo que el joven hiciera su trabajo, al fin y al cabo él estaba en una misión para buscar al grupo de donde el rubio había provenido.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sanji requirió que el espadachín se levantara y se apoyara en el para largarse del lugar y moverlo hasta el campamento, sin embargo, al tan solo dar una buena cantidad de pasos, las resistentes piernas del joven fallaron ante su dueño tropezándose con las armas obsoletas que se encontraban tiradas por donde sea, el rubio no pudo sostenerse por sí mismo y cayó al suelo sobre su brazo izquierdo, provocando que soltase un quejido de dolor y provocase una mueca de reproche por parte del herido quien se sostuvo a tiempo de sus propias armas para no caer sobre el joven.

Su mirada se tornó borrosa de nuevo, sus manos no estaban respondiendo ya que necesitaba levantarse por sí mismo para llevar al extraño guerrero al campamento, el rubio solo se esforzaba en levantarse mientras el peli-negro se distraía con los ruidos de alrededor, sin haberlo previsto otro atacante salió de los arbustos desde la dirección a la que se dirigían, el espadachín aunque estuviera herido de gravedad retuvo el ataque con su segunda espada la cual desenfundo a impresionante velocidad bloqueando un mismo tipo de arma pero de mayor longevidad.

El chocar del acero resonó por los solitarios alrededores, lo cual distrajo al rubio de reconocer a su causante siendo este uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Trafalgar estaba por delante de él, protegiéndolo de su "agresor", haciendo su situación malinterpretada.

-Supongo que las redes electrificadas estaban ahí por algo- regaño el peli-negro a la víctima que se suponía que no debía aventurarse lejos.

Molesto el rubio con unas de sus manos jalo al peli-negro de su sudadera para lanzarlo lejos de ambos, puesto que la defensiva del espadachín provoco que volviera abrir sus heridas más de la cuenta.

-No es lo que tú crees, ayúdame a llevarlo al campamento- devolvió el regaño ante su superior, el rubio se levantó por sí mismo retomando una buena postura y volviendo a dejar que el guerrero se apoyase sobre él.

-Sabes que "ellos" nos traerán problemas- Law había sido más rápido en su decisión, reconociendo el aspecto del hombre, remarco que ellos no estaban en su lista de "pacientes", inclusive subrayo que solo tomarían la carga de los "bandos" en guerra activa, los samuráis solo eran defensores de sus tierras y guerreros en su pueblo que podían cuidarse por sí mismos.

-El será mi responsabilidad- su mirada valiente y confiada de triunfo, dio mucho que pensar al peli-negro puesto que el rubio siempre obtenía alguna sorpresa cuando ayudaba a algún sobreviviente.

**++H++**

**-**Mi nombre es Kinemon- fue lo primero que salió de la boca del samurái tan solo despertó y encontró a su salvador dormido en una de las silla aun lado de su cama. –Provengo del poblado Wano, a las orillas de la "Nueva Enies Lobby."-

Sanji no pudo evitar caerse del mueble ya que esa presentación imprevista lo despertó de golpe tomándolo por sorpresa, un tanto enojado y fatigado el rubio se levantó y volvió a sentarse tan solo para limpiar sus ojos y ver con más claridad los pocos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

-Me dirigí a tierras activas para buscar tu brigada, no estamos exactamente bajo ataque pero mi gente necesita ayuda médica, la industria que produce las armas contaminaron la mayoría de nuestros ríos y cosechas e inclusive el aire se volvió viciado y molesto. La mayoría de las familias enfermaron y los sacerdotes fueron desterrados por los marines- Narraba el samura junto con su intención de salir de su cama puesto que evitaba desperdiciar el tiempo que tenía, inclusive agrego que llevaba al menos 3 días desde que salió de su pueblo y 2 de estar herido de gravedad.

-Debo levantarme y guiarlos a mi pueblo, no hay tiempo que perder- gruñía molesto por la insistencia del rubio por preocuparse por su bien, puesto que negaba que había tales heridas en su cuerpo, inclusive durante el día anterior el cocinero se había ocupado de tratarle junto con la ayuda de un extraño mapache.

-Si eres el más capacitado para buscar ayuda entonces el gobierno tiene a un gran guerrero de su lado- El oji-azul no pudo evitar señalar las penosas cicatrices del samurái por su enfrentamiento.

Kinemon desviaba la mirada de su salvador hacia donde se ubicaban sus pertenencias, puesto que rara vez se separaba de ellas, su armadura estaba inutilizable, sucia y llena de sangre que denotaba su derrota, ambas katanas denotaban tristeza puesto que aun contenían la sangre de sus víctimas. Aun así la "habitación" en la que se encontraba la cual tan solo era una casa de campaña individual solo contenía la cómoda cama y pocas bolsas con objetos culinarios y algo de ropa dispersa.

-Estas heridas fueron hechas por un hombre temible, al principio blandía una sola espada pero extrañas extremidades que salían de su espalda desenfundaron en total ocho espadas- Sudaba ante la vergonzante fracaso y breve narración.

-Pero no siento dolor alguno, daría la vida por mi gente, mi familia, mis colegas…- Su mirada se tornaba suplicante al momento en que miraba al rubio a los ojos, imprevistamente Kinemon tomo el brazo del rubio y se levantó de la cama con intención de llevarlo con el – No perderé más tiempo, tu que me has salvado serás suficiente para los demás- Sanji no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse puesto que alguien bloqueaba el camino de ambos.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere tu nuevo amigo?- Law se encontraba en la entrada de la tienda mirando al paciente como si de un invitado indeseado se tratase, Sanji solo atino a contarle la poca información que el hombre de proveo y que se haría responsable por lo que le pasara.

-No podemos involucrarnos con el- Regaño al rubio como si fuera una mascota, su voz no era de enojo pero si de reproche -Tenemos un trato con el general Sabo, solo tenemos un trabajo aquí- aunque Law discutía un tema delicado con el rubio, no se molestó en dárselo a saber al oji-azul aun al frente del paciente.

-No me importa si parece una estúpida trama, yo iré con el- bramo molesto moviéndose lejos del samurái, para meter varias de sus cosas en una mochila.

El suspiro proveniente del cirujano le hacía saber que su convicción le había persuadido como para seguirle, y por qué el peli-negro no dejaría al rubio por su cuenta en su estado actual.

-Entonces necesitaras a un médico capacitado, le avisare a Tony-ya- Se retiró de la entrada pensando en quien debería estar a cargo mientras él no estaba. Era obvio que Trafalgar estaba al tanto de la estabilidad del rubio por lo cual no podía dejarlo por mucho tiempo, el peli-negro estaba revisando los avances del virus pero solo lo atendería cuando admitiera que necesitaba una cura.

El joven rubio se ocupaba de derribar al hombre para que descansara mientras su colega preparaba las herramientas que necesitaría para el viaje. Sanji no tenía permitido negar la compañía del peli-negro puesto que siendo su superior, si lo desobedecía, Law podía expulsarlo en cualquier momento.

**++H++**

Digamos que hay varios capítulos más por subir tal vez más largos que este; bien recibidos los reviews o follows :3; Gracias por leer~

**Harkkonen'13 **

**Bluelionel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comprendí que en cualquier circunstancia,**

**Yo estaba en el lugar correcto**

**Y en el momento preciso.**

**+++H+++**

El joven de ojo azules se daba a la tarea de dirigirse a la tienda donde se encontraba su cocina, su santuario nunca se encontraba descuidado, lo cual solo lo hacía suspirar de felicidad; a pesar de ser el único cocinero, su rutina siempre resulta ser el trabajo de al menos 10 cocineros distribuido un solo servicio en media hora listo para repartir entre los revolucionarios y pacientes.

Siendo este un momento de muchas decisiones y poco tiempo; Sanji trato de comenzar con su trabajo y dejar a cargo a alguien igual de confiable para que terminase, solo debía centrarse en que era lo que necesitaría para un pueblo lleno de personas que rogaban por algo no contaminado; los ingredientes llenos de nutrientes y proteínas siempre eran útiles para brindar más energía a los caídos;

La división de los okamas se encargaba de proporcionar lo necesario al oji-azul, claro que desde acepto sus enseñanzas no descartaba que aún estaban probando si el infierno que le hicieron pasar rindió frutos.

**++H++**

-Todo esta listo, Bepo y los demás estarán a cargo, ya recibieron indicaciones sobre qué hacer en emergencias- el peli-negro se adentró y observo molesto el poco agradecimiento que tenía el hombre por la generosidad del rubio.

Sanji retiro la fina aguja del brazo izquierdo del Samurai, había sido necesaria una rápida transfusión de sangre para que el hombre recuperara algo de color en su piel.

-Bien, espero puedas seguirnos el paso- hablo retando al samurái a un último esfuerzo, decidido, tomo una de las mochilas listas para viajes.

-No deberías subestimarme, joven- soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción, era un gran alivio al fin obtener algo de apoyo de la única organización con la que las personas de su tipo podían contar.

A pesar de levantarse por sí mismo, Sanji tomo las armas del samurái y la obsoleta pero aun así valiosa armadura y la llevo afuera junto con las demás cosas, Kinemon solo se mantuvo estático ante el valor del chico para tocar sus pertenencias, sin embargo él sabía que las intenciones del rubio eran buenas, al final era momento para bajar la guardia un poco.

El peli-negro dudo un poco en su vestimenta, después de que quienes le atendieron desecharon su yukata tan preciada tan solo por que estuviera rota y llena de sangre, provoco que lo dejaran solo en pantalones.

Suspirando y pensando un poco tan solo dijo unas palabras muy útiles para él.

**¡Doron!**

Después de oír un indiscreto ruido después de un humo muy extraño, el rubio volteo a ver al paciente, tan solo para verlo completamente vestido con las mismas ropas que desecho esa mañana, aun así una curiosa bufanda cubría el vendaje en su cuello.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- el oji-azul miro perplejo al peli-negro, no encontraba otras palabras para preguntar por el misterioso suceso.

-Uhmp, En el nuevo mundo hay muchas cosas que pueden sorprenderte, a mí me sorprendió una fruta con mal sabor-

Al describir tal fruta que provoco que el samurái obtuviera una habilidad algo inútil, el oji-azul no pudo sino más que suspirar por los raros resultados que una fruta poseída por el demonio podía hacer.

Al salir un ruido irreconocible para el dúo se escuchó al tan solo llegar a una de las salidas del campamento, Sanji tan solo observo tal maquinaria tan extraña para el como para el samurái puesto que no dio ni un paso más después del estruendo que hizo tal _brujería_.

Sanji ya había visto algo como esto antes; parecía un Waver pero mucho más grande como para llevar varias personas a la vez, nunca creyó que la misma tecnología que se aplicaba a los barcos también era válida para los transportes en tierra aunque el único lugar donde todo se movía gracias a la mecánica fue la isla donde tuvieron que salvar al hijo de una madre preocupada;

Nervioso el samurái se encamino hacia el cirujano quien tenía una mueca de satisfacción al escuchar a tal maquinaria "ronronear".

-Estos monstruos mecánicos solo son de uso de los nobles- Bramo molesto, notablemente negándose a subir a tal nuevo invento, el rostro del cocinero se sorprendió del conocimiento del espadachín a pesar de ser un hombre "Rural".

-¿Y cambiarias de actitud si te digo que una amigo lo construyo para nosotros?- Law ajusto su gorra y ayudo a su colega más pequeño a subir.

-No soy bueno con las maquinas, pero nuestro carpintero solía hacer todo moverse con un poco de cola- el rubio caminaba curioso alrededor del "auto" como Franky le aclaro el día que el mismo hizo uno para la tripulación aunque todos votaron por que no era necesario.

Pero la mención de uno de sus antiguos nakamas lo dejaba mudo de dolor, sin embargo no fue lo suficiente como para terminar con el buen humor del rubio quien estaba un poco aliviado de que Tony no lo haya escuchado.

Trafalgar tan solo hizo una seña con su mano para que el cocinero se acercarse y observara el interior del frente, donde se suponía que toda la maquinaria hacia su magia, al tan solo lo que se encontraba dentro Sanji solo rio un poco por el hecho de poder volver a ver las Dials tan útiles que vio por primera vez en la isla del cielo.

-Son mucho más grandes que cualquier _Breath Dial_, más bien estos son _Jet Dial_, Kid solo me explico que esta cosa solo necesitaría mantenimiento si explota- la risa del cirujano también se contagiaba al oji-azul quien recordó el crudo humor de la arqueóloga.

Sanji hacia lo posible por que cada recuerdo de sus nakamas fuera lo suficientemente positivo para que no se corrompiera.

Volviendo a su asunto con el nuevo invento, era un antiguo modelo sin protección alguna como techo, los asientos se veían cómodos con la capacidad para 4 personas; el exterior era de un color café con detalles negros, las ruedas que lo soportaban tenían el aspecto de soportar cualquier terreno, lo que extraño un poco al oji-azul puesto que parecía un diseño bastante fino como para usar en tierras áridas.

-Lo construyo Eustass-san, ¿No es así?- Pregunto inocentemente el reno, Sanji conociendo su tipo de amistad, tan solo se rio por el pronto descubrimiento del médico. A pesar del buen humor que llevaban todos, el oji-azul se apresuró a subir todo al auto después de las extrañas miradas que Kinemon le dirigía a todo el grupo que le acompañaría.

-Llevaremos poco equipo, solo medicamentos y víveres.- Término el cocinero de ajustar las cintas que sostenían el dichoso equipaje.

-Si no piensas en subirte será mejor que lo digas de una vez- Sanji se dio la molestia de colocarse al frente del samurái a pesar de tan solo llegar a la altura de su estómago, reprobatorio ante la actitud del peli-negro, Sanji no dudaba en subir la mirada y verle a los ojos reclamando la estúpida razón por la cual no quería colaborar.

-No tengo por qué contártelo cejas rizadas- Lo empujo para abrirse paso había el útil transporte.

**++H++**

-Es extraño que no haya movimiento por parte de las armadas- el peli-negro disfrutaba de la brisa que golpeada su rostro por la velocidad, los demás no hablaban mucho entre sí, a excepción del pequeño doctor que no dejaba de preguntar la función de cada botón o relieve en el tablero.

-Hace dos días que recibí informes sobre la _Unidad de Vigilancia_ rondando por el campamento- Sanji se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su lado izquierdo, su humor ya no estaba del todo perfecto puesto que cierto samurái tomo la muy molesta actitud de alguien que también blandía acero.

-¿Que sabes sobre ellos?-

-Solo que son unos imbéciles montados en lobos de caza-

-Eso será una molestia, ¿Tony-ya, has escuchado algo?-

El medico suspiro un poco por la poca atención que había puesto en el camino -¿Podemos detenernos un momento?, tal vez así pueda rastrear sus pisadas- Solicito el reno, quien tenía su mirada pendiente al horizonte donde se dirigían. Haciendo caso de la petición del médico, Law se aproximó al follaje más cercano cerca de un pequeño bosque.

El terreno desértico se volvía una molestia para el rubio, el movimiento del auto entre las rocas no dejaba que lo poco que había desayunado se quedara en su estómago, el tan solo poner su mano bloqueando su boca el peli-negro noto el gesto del rubio por el retrovisor.

Trafalgar solo apresuro el paso de la máquina para dejar que todos bajaran para estirarse un poco.

Al detenerse en una zona probablemente segura, disimuladamente el rubio camino lejos del grupo que buscaba enemigos cercanos, solo para poder sacar todo lo que había acumulado entre su vientre y garganta.

-¿Estas bien?-

Kinemon se encontraba presenciando una de las fases del rubio que lo hacían ver más débil de la cuenta, que mala suerte la suya que su salvador también tuviera serios problemas, Sanji se levantó de la tierra húmeda y volteo a ver Kinetsu-bi quien solo tenía un gesto de preocupación por el rubio.

Los ojos del cocinero denotaban el cansancio de mantenerse estable, su cabello desparpajado por los fuertes y secos vientos lo dejaron desordenado y sucio, inclusive lo poco visible de sus brazos parecía tomar otro tono.

'_Nada con este chico está bien, se encuentra peor que la noche anterior'_

-No me mires así, samurái de mierda- hablo secamente justo antes de beber un poco de la cantinflera, limpiar su boca y escupir el restante mal sabor de entre sus dientes.

-¡Oi!, ¡Sanji!, ¡mr. Samurái!, debemos irnos- La voz aguda del reno llamo la atención de ambos dejando incómodamente el tema de lado, aun así Kinemon tenía que devolverle el favor de salvarle de alguna manera o al menos interesarse por el bien del joven.

-¿Que sucedió?- El rubio subió lo más rápido posible al auto mientras los demás se preparaban para subir también.

-A pesar de que vamos en buen tiempo necesitaremos salir de esta zona lo más pronto posible- La situación para el peli-negro era de lo más molesta, nadie sabía cuánto más soportarían los habitantes y que tan serio seria que el bando de los marines los localizaran, aunque Trafalgar fuera suficiente para deshacerse de las martirios, no podían arriesgarse a ser seguidos.

**++H++**

Siendo el segundo día del viaje, Kinetsu-bi tan solo podía tomarse un poco de tiempo para observar los bellos paisajes que la isla por poco y continente tenia por ofrecer; miles de ecosistemas diferentes se presentaban por cada par de kilómetros, desde un bosque frondoso pasaban a otra zona árida, seguido de la estepa, hasta pequeñas zonas con nevadas tempestades.

El transporte que los llevaba a un apresurado ritmo no había tenido descanso alguno, puesto que quien lo conducía tenía en mente las palabras del fabricante de que su creación no le_ fallaría_.

Por el momento el amanecer apenas se mostraba por el lejano horizonte dejando ver un lugar por el que el samurái podría haber jurado ver durante su travesía.

-Oi, joven con gorra-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Acabo de ver la entrada de un templo, será mejor que averigüemos si podemos tener el apoyo de los monjes-

-No sabemos que bando podrían estar, no todos ayudan a los revolucionarios – se integró a la conversación el pequeño reno, quien apenas había despertado.

-Ellos son como ustedes solo ayudan a quien lo necesita y quien ofrece algo a cambio para el bien del templo-

-Vamos de una vez Trafalgar, ya te dije que yo me hare cargo de las decisiones del idiota- el rubio bramo aun recargado de su lado con sus ojos cerrados, negándose a ver a los demás.

Suspirando ante la terquedad de ambos el medico no tuvo más opción más que acercarse y esperar lo peor.

Al llegar; el grupo observaba el gran arco carmesí que delimitaba la fina línea entre el mundo salvaje y el territorio sagrado que se encontraba justo después del pasaje de escaleras que se elevaba dentro del bosque.

El Torii* estaba hecho con los mismos materiales que los del bosque que le rodeaban, pero aunque se veía resistente, el tiempo se notaba por medio de las grietas y golpes, sin embargo no cualquiera no podía pasar por debajo de gran arco gracias a las bendiciones que se colocaban en los mástiles.

-La diosa Amaterasu* nos ha sonreído, agradezcan que tenemos su suerte de nuestro lado- dijo Kinemon al grupo quienes perplejos voltearon a ver el amanecer que cayó sobre ellos, aun sin entender el enigma, los demás siguieron por detrás del samurái.

Al punto de terminar el camino, la vista no favorecía a nadie, si el grupo estaba buscando ayuda habían llegado muy tarde.

Cenizas flotaban por la colina, lo que había sido un humilde lugar para los inocentes ahora parecía un cementerio, las estructuras de madera aún se encontraban consumiéndose por el fuego.

Kinetsu-bi no contenía la rabia que le provocaba la escena, desenfundo una de sus espadas y con un solo parpadeo las llamas se esfumaron provocando una nueva nevada de cenizas.

-Maldita sea, de esto es de lo que estaba hablando sobre desterrar a los monjes, no solo los desertan de hogar, sino que derriban toda esperanza- El peli-negro maldecía moderadamente mientras los demás recorrían la escena pensando en lo horrible que pudo haber sido ser las víctimas, las cuales no se encontraban.

-Esto debió pasar en la noche, los culpables deberían estar cerca- Law se mantenía en alerta puesto que quien lo haya causado aún podría rondar por los alrededores, el peli-negro aviso a los demás que no había por que buscar algún enfrentamiento puesto que lo que menos querían eran enemigos cerca del lugar que tenían como destino.

Sin embargo el samurái protesto, negándose a moverse, se sentó de piernas cruzadas con ambas espadas por enfrente murmurando bendiciones y una plegaria, mientras el cocinero se mantenía aun lado del espadachín, sin decir nada al respecto, observo la miseria de los escombros y al final su mirada se posó sobre el samurái.

El silencio se interrumpía por las respiraciones de todos los presentes, nadie dijo nada hasta el momento en que el espadachín se levantó y retiro.

El grupo bajaba por las escaleras hasta el punto en que el reno se detuvo, dejando en duda al rubio quien le seguía.

-¿Chopper?-

Antes de reclamar por la falta de respuesta por el reno, tan solo atino a observar a su alrededor y quedarse parado por las miles de miradas salvajes de les rodeaban, todo el camino que se extendía hasta el vehículo se encontraba rodeado por los llamados vigilantes por los que el cirujano sabía que enfrentarían.

Sin necesidad de correr todo el grupo tomo posición de ataque.

Quien parecía ser el líder dilo la orden de _atacar sin piedad_, lo que dio por indicado al equipo de salvación, más el samurái, que tenían como necesidad aniquilarlos.

Chopper tomo su nueva forma llamada Kung-fu point para desmontar a los hombres sobre los lobos de caza, los temibles dientes afilados deseaban probar un pedazo del pobre reno quien no dudaba en romper sus dentaduras e intimidarlos con su tamaño para que se retirasen.

Sanji no tenía problemas algunos en dejar indispuesto a todo lo que se le enfrentara, los largos sueños que tomo en el viaje le dieron la oportunidad de guardar fuerzas para las batallas imprevistas, sus movimientos no eran los mismos que en su mejor tiempo, pero al menos no daba problemas a los chicos.

Al terminar más rápido con sus enemigos el oji-azul se concentró en buscar al samurái quien se suponía que aún no estaba dado de alta, a pesar de su extraña habilidad que parecía manipular el fuego el rubio no creyó que tendría problemas algunos.

Trafalgar se encontraba a espaldas de Kinemon, el dúo no pensaba en luchar en equipo pero lo único que tenían en común eran deshacerse de las molestias, Law invocaba su sala de operaciones y jugaba con las extremidades de los animales y los mezclaban con sus dueños, todos los gritos de perplejidad era lo que se escuchaba de sus víctimas, al salvo la mitad de la manada había sido herida por el samurái, al tan solo blandir ambas espadas las bestias abandonaban a sus dueños a merced de las llamaradas que increíblemente solo lastimaban a sus enemigo sin tocar la naturaleza, su mirada furiosa por vengar a los inocentes le daba la suficiente fuerza como para terminar con los hombres restantes por sí solo.

Dejando que el guerrero se desquitara con quienes parecían ser los culpables, Law se dirigió junto a los restos de las partes perdidas de sus enemigos, al ver una cabeza tirada en las escaleras, se agacho y tomo la cabeza dentro del casco de batallón, para interrogarle.

Después de que el cocinero y medico terminaran sus parte, ambos se sentaron en uno de los escalones y observaban a sus compañeros, el rubio suspiraba por la crueldad del cirujano y el poder oculto del samurái mientras veía las llamas consumirse a su alrededor, Chopper se quejaba por el calor que les rodeaba, dado su extenso pelaje aunque estuviera en Brain-point era lo suficiente como para que el pobre reno se deshidratara.

Sonriendo un poco por la eficiencia del reno ahora con sus nuevas habilidades, Sanji solo le ofreció algo de comer al pequeño mientras los demás hacían lo que querían.

**++H++**

La guerra entre revolucionarios y el gobierno no andaba nada bien las bajas en ambos bandos estaban en empate y los sacrificios no daban sus frutos, se volvía acaba momento más difícil avanzar lejos de las zonas de las minas, las de armamento e inclusive en las que los enfrentamientos abiertos terminaban rodeándolos.

El horrible clima tan solo lleno de lluvias tempestales daban si no más que obstáculos a la ferviente máquina que seguía su camino por ya 3 días sin parar completamente.

Aunque Trafalgar haya encontrado un camino decente por donde abrirse camino los gigantes árboles que le rodeaban evitaban que la lluvia cayera directamente sobre ellos, la brisa helada por la velocidad del automóvil era lo suficiente como para que los pasajeros temblaran del frio por sus ropas empapadas.

El estornudo por parte del reno fue algo raro de escuchar, solo había pocos olores que podrían ser expulsados por la autodefensa del médico, podía culpar a que la lluvia intensificaba los hedores de alrededor.

Chopper estornudaba constantemente haciéndole soltar unas pocas lágrimas y que protegiera su nariz del olor.

-Que pasa Tony-ya?-

-Huelo un gas, es muy molesto, esta envenenando el ambiente- su voz se oía más aguda de lo usual ya que había tapado su nariz con un par de papeles

-También las gotas de la lluvia parecen ser acidas – Las gotas que chocaban con el cristal frontal no solo tenían un tono verdoso sino que se veían menos liquidas de los normal, al chocar contra cualquier cosa las gotas se volvían plasma.

- No debemos estar lejos de arribar- La ansiedad del espadachín se volvía más notable cada vez que se acercaban más a su destino.

_Tan solo un poco más_…

**+++H+++**

**Torii*** : Se explica por sí mismo en el fic, pero igualmente supongo que muchos lo conocen.

**Amaterasu***: Diosa del sol (Amanecer?). (a pesar de que kinemon dijo que tendrían suerte en su búsqueda, mas bien era un augurio)

Sigo pensando que como Kinemon solo tiene una perspectiva de su país, creo que solo cree en la mitología japonesa, e inclusive su educación es la de un guerrero.

*****La **unidad de vigilancia** es un raro grupo de hombres montados en lobos o perros, aparecen en la saga de eniess lobby, creo que Luffy los derrota haha.

*Un one-shot salio de la nada y atraso este cap. A pesar de estar casi una semana tarde supongo que la cantidad de palabras les agrada?

Grazcie por leer!

**Harkkonen**

**Bluelionel'13**


End file.
